I'll be home for christmas
by animefangirl28
Summary: christmas is one week and america is upset that his big brother has to leave for christmas


"My little man, wake up" England said rubbing he little brothers head gently. The tiny colony waved his hand and moaned.

"Oh boy, America wake up we have lots to do today" still Alfred didn't move.

England thought long and hard. Then thought of something stupid, he bended down to America's ear and said softly "if you don't you'll miss the snow" it was true there snow outside it was about up to their knees.

America sprang out of bed still in his P.J's and ran outside screaming, "SSSSSNNNOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Wait Alfred, your still in your-" before be finished he heard a scream. He went outside and saw the funniest thing since the time he saw Spain beat up France, America was doing a weird dance since he didn't have his boot's on.

"AHHHHHHH! Cold, cold, cold big brother help me" Alfred shouted out.

England grabbed the small nation and headed inside the house laughing.

"America?" England said while helping Alfred with his clothes on "do you remember that I have to leave tonight?" America nodded a bit, but his eye's grow big and said "but Christmas is in one week. Can't you take the week off?"

"I'm afraid not" he got up and put Alfred's sleepwear in the closet and said "so that's why we have to get ready Amer-" before he could finish, he heard the little boy crying.

"Hey, hey why are you crying?"

Alfred sniffed a bit and said "b-because you'll always a-a-always *sniff, sniff* say that but you'll never come, I feel like you love your job more than m-m-me" then he start cry every hard.

England wrapped his arms around his brother and said quietly "shhh no, no stop crying it's ok I'll never love my job more then you America, you're the special one that's in my heart" America stopped crying but the tears where still coming down.

"I know that I always miss the holidays with you but I promise I'll be home for Christmas this time, but if I don't you can ether slap me or I'll take you anywhere you'll like".

"So if you don't come and you'll take me any where does that mean that you'll take me over to your place?"

"No"

"Aw man" Alfred said under his breath.

As they are getting there coats on Arthur said "alright we'll head to the market and pick up a few things to make the cookies and then we'll put up the Christmas stuff around the house does that sound good?"

Alfred nodded a bit then asked while they were heading out the door "after we're done can we make a snowman that looks like you?" Arthur nodded a bit but inside him he didn't want to.

**A few hours later**

As they got up the house England said "ok let's see if we have everything" he opened the bag and said what's in the bag "let's see flower, three gallons of milk, sugar, two cartons of eggs, bread, and vanilla because _someone _keeps drinking the bottle" he looks at America who was just smiling "I would spank you but I'm not going to because you're so cute".

**2 hours later **

They finished the snowman which it ended up looking like Arthur; got the house nicely decorated, and got the cookies finished and now they were sleepy.

America soon fell asleep on the couch completely tuckered out and past out on the couch. Arthur picked up the small nation and headed to the bedroom.

As England walked to the door way so he can get ready to leave, he felt a small hand grab his hand he turned and saw America holding on to his arm.

"America what's wrong?"

"Please, please don't go"

England just sighted and told him he can't, "tell you what how about I sing _silent night_ will that make you feel better".

Little America nodded and said it will make him feel better because it will make him feel like his big brother is here with him.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright _

_Round yon virgin brother and child _

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace _

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Soon America fast asleep. England gave Alfred a small kiss on the forehead and head out the bedroom door, before he left he said softly "good night my little man".

**One week later**

Young America was sitting next to the tree holding a present in his hands, and looking at the door waiting. "_He'll come he promised" _America got on the couch and looked out the window he wasn't there.

He picked up his kitten Ace and said to him "Ace do you think he'll come?"

"Meow"

"I thought so"

Then the door opened and a familiar voice comes in "I'm home" America ran to Arthur and gave him a big hug.

**A little later**

"Mr. England I made you something" America said holding up a present that is shaped as rectangle. When he opened it, it was a drawing of America and England looking like stick figures, and colored in crayon.

"America this is very sweet of you"

"But turn it around it say's something" America said pointing at the paper. Arthur turned it and it said.

_To big brother, love America _

_Ps. you are the best_ _big brother a brother could ever, have merry Christmas._

Arthur then felt like crying, he looked up Alfred who was smiling. "Do you like it?" England grabbed America and hugged him as hard as he can.

"Yes, yes I love it, you are the best little man" America wrapped his arms around him around and said "I thought you didn't remember your promise" England let go and looked at him and said "I would never forget liked I promised I'll be home for Christmas". **The end**

**This was requested by my good friend the Ottoman Empire She was getting nightmares so she asked me to make a story for her. Also with the part were England sing's silent night and I know it says in the song mother and child but I chanced it a bit and said brother just for fun. I did my best with my grammar. Hope you liked it and happy holidays **

**Oh and I forgot when it say's 'round yon' it was in the lyrics I looked up on the internet. Also if any of you have read my story from teen to baby I'm going to make a sequel but with different charters and plot. **


End file.
